The Last Legend
by Minish-Mae
Summary: A retelling of "The Last of Us" with Legend of Zelda characters. Some scenes and some parts of the story will be altered because of the characters.


_The number of deaths has passed two hundred. The Governor has called for a state of emergency ... _

_There are hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining the streets ... _

_Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health Organization shown that the latest vaccine tests have failed ..._

_All residents are required to report to their designated quarantine-_

_Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are at an all time low ... _

_A group calling themselves the Fireflies have claimed responsibility for both attacks ..._

_Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six more alleged Firefly members ... _

**_You can still rise with us ... _**

**_Remember when you are lost in the darkness ... _**

**_Look for the light ... _**

**_Believe in the Fireflies ... _**

* * *

Linebeck woke up in a cold sweat. There was a knocking at the door and he put his hand to his forehead, sighing heavily. It was another nightmare ... this time about when the world went to shit. His nightmare this time was about Oshus and he trying to get out of the city, and he ended up losing the one kid that he ever thought of as a son. Ignoring those feelings in his breast, he lifted himself up off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Coming, hold on!" He yelled, crisply.

When he opened the door, in popped in a familiar face; Jolene.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Linebeck asked.

"East part of the city. I had a run to do." She replied.

"No, that was our run, Jolene! What's this?" He asked pointing to the blood on her face.

"Ok, so a few guys jumped me. But I managed! Sure, they got a few hits in, but ..."

Linebeck shook his head, and took a paper towel, rubbing away the blood from her face.

"They don't matter though. Because what matters is that Cole fucking sent them." She said with hatred in her voice.

Linebeck backed away and crossed his arms, "Our Cole?"

"Who else, Linebeck? He's the one who has our merchandise and I think we need to pay him a visit." Jolene said, heading back towards the door.

"I swear, woman, I think you're giving me grey hairs ..."  
"Well, you are in your 50's, you're getting old, Becky."

* * *

The duo walked out of their building and walked into the quarantine zone they were located in. People were bustling around already, and making a scene as usual. Jolene and Linebeck payed no attention to the scene going on at the next building over. Soldiers were beginning to bring civilians out of the building and had them on their knees with their hands over their heads.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this shit ..." One soldier complained. He took a battery operated scanner and put it to a civilian's head.

"They're clean."

They went to the next one, and scanned them. "Clean."

They made it to the third one and scanned her. " ... She's infected."

"I'm not infected!" She screeched.

They put a gun to the back of her neck and pulled the trigger. She twitched, and death overcame her.

The next in line began to run away and passed Linebeck. He didn't get far before he hit the ground; dead.

Linebeck shook his head and walked up to Jolene.

"Ah Nayru, it feels like more and more people are getting infected ..." Jolene said.  
"No, it just means more people are sneaking in. Poor bastards thinking it's better in here ..."

The two approached the gate with their passports in tact, ready to pass through the checkpoint without much of a hassle.

Linebeck handed the passports to the soldier.

"What's your business?"  
"I have the day off. We're going to visit a friend."

The soldier nodded, handing back the passports. "Okay. All clear."

Suddenly, an eruption came from beyond the checkpoint!

"Fireflies!" A soldier cried out.

Jolene and Linebeck ran back to take shelter in a nearby building.

"Well, so much for the easy route ..." She mumbled.  
"Yup ..." Linebeck replied.

They walked down the hallway of this building hearing nearby gunfire and finally made it to a room where they saw someone sitting on a couch, enjoying the day.

"Hey Linebeck, Jolene. How's your day been?"  
"Fucking terrific," Jolene replied, "How's it been over here?"  
"No sign of soldiers or infected. It's been all clear."  
"That's what we like to hear."

Linebeck and Jolene moved a bookcase revealing a secret passageway below the ground.

"You two be careful out there ..." The man said.  
"When are we not?" Linebeck replied.

They jumped down into the ditch and found their backpacks and guns with low ammo on the tables.

"We only have a few rounds ... make the shots count ..." Jolene said.

* * *

After walking around a bit, they began to see dust and spores everywhere.

"Hold up; spores." Jolene said, putting on a gas mask. Linebeck copied her.

"I don't get it. It was all clear down here last time." Linebeck said.  
"Well, keep your eyes and ears open."

Finally, they found the culprit; a zombie which had died and began rotting itself to the wall.

"The body looks fresh. Keep and eye out." Jolene said.

They walked around a bit longer, and started hearing grunting. They crouched down and hid behind some walls, covering them from the infected's sight.

"You take the ones of the right, I'll handle these ones." Jolene said.

Linebeck snuck up behind one of the infected, and managed to strangle the life out of it. He had to shoot the others and Jolene helped.

"You ok?" She asked after the shootout.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

They finally made it out of the underground and found themselves outside. Jolene breathed in and sighed, "Ahh, I've missed this. I hate the smell of the city ..."

"Don't get used to it ..." Linebeck said.

"It's almost like we're on a date ..."

Linebeck chuckled, "Cute."

* * *

The two made it to the city, and kept a lookout for Cole's men, making sure they could get to him easily. But of course, they ran into trouble and had to take out some of Cole's troops. After yet another shootout, Jolene and Linebeck made their way to the man they were after. They found the room he was in and busted it down. Cole shot a warning bullet.

"Stay the fuck away!" He yelled.  
"We just wanna talk, Cole ... Don't make this difficult ..." Jolene called out. She tried peering out, but Cole shot another round.

When he was out of ammo, he threw his gun at them and ran for it. Linebeck and Jolene had no issue catching up with him.

"Why were you running?" Jolene asked.

"I'm skiddish." He said.

"I understand." Jolene said, picking up a pipe next to her.

Cole nodded and suddenly ran at her, attempting to grab the pipe, but she nailed him right in the side of the head. He fell down, and Linebeck grabbed his arm, holding him down.

"Where are our weapons, Cole?" Jolene asked.  
"Fuck you, Jolene. I'm not telling you shit!"

"I've had enough of this shit." She took her foot, and bashed Cole's nose in. He screeched out in pain and cringed.

"Where. Are. Our. Weapons."  
"... I sold them."

Linebeck and Jolene gave each other worried glances.

"Excuse me? Sold them to who!?" Jolene asked.  
"I ... I can't tell you ..." Cole whispered.

Jolene nodded at Linebeck, and understanding what had to be done, he twisted Cole's arm back, breaking it.

"I'm not playing around Cole. Who has our stuff?!" She yelled.

"... The Fireflies ... I owed them ..."  
"You owed us!"

Linebeck and Jolene backed away.

"Listen, we can go after them and get your guns back. And then we can settle the deal! What do ya say!?"

Jolene raised her gun, "That's a stupid idea." She put a round in Cole's face; killing him.

"What now?" Linebeck asked.

"We go after our guns. We reason with them, tell them what happened."

"Yeah, let's just go find the fucking Fireflies. How are we going to do that, Jolene!?"

"Well, you won't have to look far ..." A voice said.

The duo looked over, and saw a girl with dark grey hair, nearly blue. She wore a purple outfit, and had a wound over her stomach.

"And there we go. Queen Firefly." Linebeck said.

"Where's Cole ...?" She asked.

Jolene stepped back, showing the dead man behind them.

The woman stared in disbelief. "Great ..."

"You have our guns. We need to make a trade. What do you want? Food? Ration cards? We'll make it worth your while."

The woman glanced down, "Follow me. I need you to smuggle something. Do that, and I got your weapons for you ... But we need to move!"

Having exhausted their only options, Linebeck and Jolene followed the leader of the Fireflies; Fi.


End file.
